Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!
by FairyNight-NaluLover
Summary: Tan hermosa y tan tontita, aun encerrada tras esa ventana, no se da cuenta que es prisionera. - /¿En esta hermosa noche de luna, no quieres salir a jugar conmigo?/ /-¡Que gran honestidad tienes! Pero no puedes influir en mi corazon-/ One-Shot Nalu


**Yohohohohohohohoho-ho Minna-chan! Feliz Navidad a todos, :D vaya siento que hace mucho que no actualizo pero buehh espero terminar el capítulo de mi actual fic, Thief Tail**

**Mi primer One Shot TT_TT espero que lo disfruten~ **

…

**Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y tú... cual vida elegirías?_

-**Una Nyan, Dos Nyan Tres Nyan – **maullé, contando a los humanos pasar de un lado para otro, este día los humanos se ven mas arretreados de lo usual, hoy es 25 de diciembre o eso decía el noticiero de la calle de Magnolia, Víspera de Nyavidad. Bostezo y cruzo los brazos tras mi cabeza, extiendo mis piernas sobre el tejado y me dejo caer hacia tras, quizás ya sea la hora de la siesta... Después de todo mañana tengo que jugar con Lisanna…

Mi rosada cola comienza a moverse de un lado para otro, la veo casi hipnotizándome con su propio movimiento, mis gatunas orejas se comenzaron a mover ansiosas, le maulló a mi cola para que se detenga, pero como siempre viperina y ansiosa hace lo que quiere, será mejor que la deje no quiero caer en el mismo "accidente" del otro día

_**Tan solo me quedan 6 vidas**_

Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche, la luna esta enorme y preciosa

-**Cuatro Nyan Cinco Nyan – **seguí contando, entretenidamente pero pronto sé que me aburriré, doy unas cuantas vueltas sobre el tejado, quizás le robarle un pescado al viejo Makarov no caiga tan mal… Gray y yo nos divertimos mucho huyendo tres o más cuadras de ahí.

Salte del techo ansioso cayendo en cuclillas sobre mis pies, enseguida caigo en cuenta de que son las 11:00 de la noche y a esta hora solo debe estar el pesado de NyaLaxus, un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo al pensar en el, ¿con cuánta frecuencia se le ponen veneno a los pescados?

Fui corriendo divertido en los tejados de las casas, como desearía a alguien para jugar en estos momentos… me pare en seco quizás Laxus no esté de malas después de todo... los humanos son extrañamente buenos en Nyavidad.

O quizás Gajeel quiera jugar, O quizás pueda atrapar ratones… pero...

-**¿Estás perdido? - ** pregunto una dulce voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos, de inmediato me gire hacia su procedente, hermosa, quieta tras una enorme ventana estaba ella

Es una hermosa gatita de pelo rubio, de orejas y cola blancas, vestía un lindo vestido color rosa, que hacia contraste con su rubio cabello, sus labios rosáceos y ojos chocolates me atraparon al instante, fruncí el seño al verle ese horrendo collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello, como una gatita tan hermosa puede ser prisionera así, los gatos somos libres para hacer lo que queramos, e ir donde se nos antoje... ¿entonces por qué una chica como ella estaba preso?

-**No – **susurre mirándola de arriba abajo, enserio es una gatita muy fina muy distinta a mí, su rostro se suavizo un poco ante mi respuesta y me sonrió suavemente haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. Puse una mano en cintura y la señale con la otra – **Pero tú estas presa – **la acuse

Sus tiernas y blancas orejas la instante saltaron quizás de sorpresa, ante mi declaración, pero inmediatamente ella negó y se acerco un poco más a la ventana quedando al frente mío, ¡Dios es aun más hermosa de cerca! Rushi… pude leer en ese detestable collar en su cuello

-**¡Eres un callejero! – **maulló sorprendida llevándose las manos a la boca, mi cola se erizo de la irritación... Tan bonita y tan tontita… si no lo había adivinado antes por mi desgastada ropa... Rodé los ojos asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y de su boca salió un maullido de asombro – **Nyaa~ es la primera vez que veo uno ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes garrapatas? – **me bombardeo con preguntas haciendo que una gota bajara de mi cien

-**Natsu, me llamo Natsu soy un callejero – **dije orgulloso llevándome una mano al pecho y alzando el mentón, ella rio suavemente, haciendo que la sangre volara a mi cabeza es realmente linda cuando ríe.

-**Lucy, me llamo Lucy soy una dama – **dijo mientras su cola salía de su espalda y empezaba a contonearse, nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, segundos que me parecían eternos, esos hermosos orbes chocolates, tan profundos y amables, ¿querrá ella jugar?, ¿le gustara perseguir ratones?

Recargue mis brazos de la ventana y me senté al frente de ella – **Sabes Luce… En esta hermosa noche de luna... ¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo? – **le sonreí, ella me miro con un rubor en sus mejillas que me pareció tierno, no pude evitar reír ante eso, miro hacia el horizonte con algo de temor, temor a lo desconocido. ¡Ella jamás ha salido de esa casa!

-**No deberías vivir encerrada Luce, La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez por lo tanto deberías vivirla con plenitud – **dije mirándola fijamente, vi como se llevaba una mano al pecho y desviaba la mirada…

-**Ese collar que llevas en el cuello… permíteme masticarlo y desgastarlo – **le susurre mirándola a los ojos, y maullé mostrando mis colmillos, su cara al instante tomo un color completamente carmesí y sus manos las llevo a su collar.

-**No lo creo – **dijo y me saco la lengua, haciéndome reír mas no cedí ante eso.

-**Ya me imagino lo aburrido que debe ser vivir encerrado, sin nada que hacer o con nadie quien jugar – **ella pareció no caerle bien mi comentario pero continúe.

-**Ser libre es lo mejor, robar peces y perseguir palomas es realmente divertido gatita – **dije mirando al cielo – **En el día los humanos trabajan mientras dormimos en el techo, ** **Pero... tú también puedes ser libre, te presentare a mis geniales Nyamigos! – **le dije ansioso mientras se me pasaba por la mente Levi y Cubo de pelos – **Vamos abre la ventana, Salta y escapa de allí – **

**Lucy pov**

Natsu continuo sonriendo mientras ofrecía su mano, lo mire por unos segundos, Ese chico si me hace enfadar, Su atrevimiento y osadía no eran de más, ¿Quién se creía? ¡Eran así de atractiv… de osados todos los gatos! Este completo desconocido cayó como un rayo en mi ventana, su extraño y rebelde pelaje, y esos fieros y traviesos ojos me miraban poniéndome (agradablemente) nerviosa.

Ciertamente él era más experimentado en lo que hay afuera que yo… pero eso no le da derecho a criticar mi vida, Jamás escaparía de casa y mucho menos por perseguir palomas

Bufe por lo bajo… este callejero definitivamente me escuchara

– **Eres un gato callejero despreocupado y quizás seas muy bueno con las palabras, pero no soy tan tonta como crees – **comente mirándolo de la misma manera que me miraba… ¿esto es a lo que le llaman coquetear?, Natsu enseguida me quedo mirando confuso, sonreí ante eso, una mano fue a mi cadera y con la otra le señale tal y como el había hecho conmigo

-**La vida de gato solo se vive una vez, y esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí – **le dije firme haciéndole retroceder un poco, mis manos se posaron en mi collar

-**La marca que este collar lleva... **_¿Me pregunto si lo entiendes?_** – **pensé lo ultimo con tristeza aquel lindo gato ¿jamás había tenido una familia o a alguien que amar?

-**Soy una gata refinada, tengo deliciosa comida y una suave cama y quizás sea débil cuando se trata del agua, pero me doy una ducha todos los días – **dije orgullosa aunque no era lo que deseaba expresar sinceramente, pero no me daré por vencida.

-**Créeme gatita estoy consciente de lo hermosa y refinada que eres – **dijo con ese brillo que me causaba tantas emociones en sus ojos jade.

Natsu me sonrió de lado haciéndome sonrojar… ¿por qué mi corazón late rápido al ver ese revoltoso callejero? Negué con la cabeza intentándome concentrar

-**Comparando mi estado con el tuyo ¿Quién te protege a ti? – **le pregunte enserio deseaba saber que alguien le cuidaba que mi recién "conocido" no estaba solo, Natsu miro a otro lado con un reflejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-**Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto – **suspire con derrota – **Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?**

Natsu me miro curioso con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras me miraba con esos peligrosos ojos jade, cruzo los brazos tras su nuca y dejo salir un bostezo, haciéndome enojar

-**Eres tan obstinadaaaaa – **maulló mientras me miraba con un ojo y mantenía el otro cerrado – **Pero incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable, Creo que me he enamorado de ti más que nunca – **susurro, poniéndome sonrojada hasta las orejas, negué nuevamente con la cabeza ¡este gato me quiere volver loca!

-**¡Qué gran honestidad tienes!, pero no puedes influir en mi corazón – **Susurre coqueta viendo como al instante se iba de espaldas contra el tejado, asentí victoriosa aunque no muy segura de lo que había dicho.

-**Eres rara Luigi – **maulló adolorido, fingiendo que unas lagrimitas se le escapaban.

-**Soy Lucy! – **maullé fuertemente haciéndolo reír… me gusta su sonrisa… - **Nyatsu… oe… ¿Por qué no entras tu a jugar conmigo? – **pregunte ocultando mi cara tras una almohada, no puedo creer que haya invitado a un completo desconocido a casa, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas… tener a un compañero aquí no sería mala idea… la familia lo amaría... _y yo también…_

Natsu me miro unos segundos claramente sorprendido, pero aparto su vista y miro al cielo atravesándolo con sus hermosos ojos jade…

-**Tengo un sueño – **susurro extendiendo la mano hacia el cielo – **Es escapar de esta ciudad algún día y viajar a un lugar lejano y ver las auroras con estos ojos, para poder estar contigo – **mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, el sonrió y se dejo caer una vez más en el tejado, cuantas ganas tuve de acariciar su pelo o morder sus orejas en ese momento - **¡Ese es un pensamiento tan maravilloso! – **Maulló causando los ladridos de varios perros – **pero es un sueño que no se hará realidad – **susurro bajando su mano y llevándosela al corazón.

-**Cambiar la vida de alguien no es tan fácil de hacer – **susurre pegando mi cuerpo contra la pared al lado de la ventana, Natsu asintió despacio mientras me miraba tristemente, quería decirle que si, deseaba huir con el pero enseguida recordé lo que me mantenía aquí – **Y... la niña que cuida de mi... No es posible que se las arregle para estar sola – **maullé recordando a mi pequeña dueña de cabello azul y coletas aladas.

-**Pero sabes… podemos… - **el sonido de la cochera abriéndose me interrumpió, El amo Fernández había vuelto, Natsu rápidamente se paro y se despidió con la mano dispuesto a salir corriendo, No, no quería… - **Ah! Espera… ¿ya te vas? – **pregunte sabiendo claramente la respuesta, el asintió regalándome una sonrisa propia.

-**Bye Hermosa Gatita - **me guiño el ojo haciéndome sonrojar ¿_cuántas veces no lo he hecho hoy?_

-**Espera un momento! – **le grite, el enseguida se volvió hacia mí, me sonroje fieramente… esto no estaba bien… así no era como quería que pasara… él no era con quien esperaba que pasara… - **Estaría bien si regresas mañana – **le dije mientras un tono carmín inundaba mi rostro, el me miro y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo

**- Te estaré esperando… - **

**_,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_**

**Nya Nyan Nyan cuantos Nya! **

**Feliz Nyavidad!**

**Bien este One-Shot esta inspirado en la canción Vocaloid de (Gumi x Len) de igual titulo, Yohohohohohoho que la pasen súper bien Saludos y Feliz Navidad!**

**Cof Cof No se si esto será un One Shot o qué pero ya veré…~**


End file.
